Wartortle
/ |dexcekalos=087 |evofrom=Squirtle |evointo=Blastoise |gen=Generation I |species=Turtle Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=49.6 lbs. |metweight=22.5 kg |ability=Torrent |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |evo= |dexcokalos = 008|dexevolution = 008}} Wartortle (Japanese: カメール Kameeru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Squirtle. Biology Physiology Wartortle is a small, bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a similar appearance to that of its pre-evolved form, Squirtle. Some differences are that Wartortle have developed sharper and larger claws and teeth, and that their tails are larger and fluffier than those of Squirtle's. The fur on Wartortle's tail darkens with age. Wartortle have developed large furry ears. Like its pre-evolved form, it can also use its shell to protect itself. Its shell bears the scratches of many battles. Natural Abilities Wartortle is naturally able to shoot water from its mouth at a greater force than its pre-evolved form Squirtle. Evolution Wartortle evolves from Squirtle starting at level 16, and evolves into Blastoise starting at level 36. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Spin-off game data |number = 012 |pokemon = Wartortle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 2 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 187 |onsight = Chases player.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} / |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} / |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Wartortle first appeared in the anime series in the episode Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. During this episode, a large number of Squirtle and Wartortle, along with their leader, a Blastoise, had fallen asleep on an island and could not wake up. May's Wartortle May owned a Squirtle, which evolved into a Wartortle at some time while she was in the Johto region. It is seen as a Wartortle in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! and Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Tierno's Wartortle Trivia * In Generation II, its shiny had a fully green shell and a lighter blue skin, just like its pre-evolution Squirtle. In Ruby and Sapphire, its shiny had super light skin, almost a blueish-white color. In Emerald, its shiny stayed the same until Generation VI. It then had a green back, dark brown chest and dark purple skin. Origin Its design appears to be a stylized turtle. Its feathery tail is a reference to Japanese legends of the minogame (蓑亀), a turtle which lived for 10,000 years and grew a tail made of seaweed. The use of its tail to store oxygen seems to be a reference to certain turtles that breathe through their cloaca, placed near the tail. Names in other languages * English: Wartortle's English name comes from combining the words "war", "tor'toise", and "tur'tle". * Japanese: Kameil (Kamēru in Romaji), probably came from Kame (亀) which means turtle and "veil" Catching Pokemon GO! - 008 Wartortle caught Gallery 008Wartortle_OS_anime.png 008Wartortle_AG_anime.png 008Wartortle AG Anime 2.png 008Wartortle_Dream.png 008Wartortle_Pokemon_Stadium.png 008Wartortle LGPE.png 008Wartortle Pokémon HOME.png Wartortle-GO.png Wartortle_GO_Shiny.png de:Schillok Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon